Talk:Fury
Hello, What is the sources of theses informations? There are no infos about fury in Darksiders. The True name Isn't the rider of the black horse Famine as it said in the New Testament? 00:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Signed The Catalyst :Not in Darksiders. SteveZombie 08:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I understand now hmm it seems Darksiders only takes its basis on the apocolypse in general so death and war are the same as before but fury and strife are much different than what the actual horsemen are. 13:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Signed The Catalyst Fury, Rider of the White horse, not Black You have Fury's horse wrong, Fury is the rider of the white horse, not Strife. Pages 5 & 6 in the Darksiders comic show Fury riding a white horse, Strife's black, and Death's a greenish. Just to be accurate. 02:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Fury's Steed Not that it really matters here, but speculation is always fun. - pulls out thesuarus - On the one hand, her name is now Fury. Some rendition of play on torment, or torture? Misery? Misery does sound rather feminine given the use... and the whip for a main weapon; Misery follows Fury? On the slapping hand, Fury is based on Famine, who bore the scales. Scales harken to justice; Justice? Judge? Jury? Scales also indicate balance, but with much the same results. Arbitor? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'd suggest Scorn. Hell hath no Fury. "Hell Hath No Fury.." Okay, so. A few ideas and opinions about Fury that are just on my end. I am very pleased with the creation of Fury being a woman. Not because "Oh we need more srong female protagonists because women are oppressed" or some crap like that, but because of the appreciation of souce material. Very quickly, I will ask you. What is the most famous quote about Fury? "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" - William Congreve Think about it for a second. From his time to ours, we all know how situations like this can occur. When a lady is angry, a lady is angry. Somewhere within the story, I am certain we will see how she has been scorned, betrayed. I doubt this is just because of War. I'm hoping that it will also show itself in her forms. My literal only issue is her face. That is it. I can't get past it. I know that might shallow, I just can't see the detail I have in the other characters- Disregarding Death. I'm hoping they will do some work on it because.. It's sadly just really bad within the cinematics. This is good, though. It is my literal only problem with the game entirely, and it is incredibly minor. So kudos to them for that. What do you guys think? 'Some Points' Scorn may end up the horse. Biblically it's more a character like Justice not Starvation and Blight. Of course also male, so why draw straws on that point. Then part in Rev 6.6.6 looks more segwaw to introducing death who can inflict things such as starvation. Or the mark of the beast is an economist (but that's me as a comedian talking). http://www.realm.mentalmidgetslayer.com/ (talk) 15:58, June 20, 2017 (UTC)